Hujan
by zfrine
Summary: Pulang dengan Kurosaki? Satu payung berdua? Pointless, IchiIshi, shounenai, crack, OOC.


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, crack, shounen ai**

* * *

><p>Hujan.<p>

Uryuu Ishida menghela nafas panjang. Bagus sekali, hujan turun di saat dia tidak membawa payung.

Tidak bijak kalau ia berlari menerobos hujan begitu saja. Akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhnya menurun, apalagi minggu depan akan ada ujian. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

_Sepertinya akan lama._ Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

Uryuu hanya memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang dengan cengiran lebarnya berlari begitu saja di bawah guyuran hujan. Kejar-kejaran seperti anak SD. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Langit musim semi yang tadi siang begitu biru dan cerah kini dipenuhi awan mendung. Matahari tidak terlihat sama sekali, tersembunyi tebalnya gumpalan mirip kapas itu.

"Yo, Ishida!"

Dia menoleh.

Kurosaki.

Rambut oranye yang ganjil itu bersinar cerah, kontras sekali dengan cuaca sekarang.

Uryuu memicingkan matanya. Rasa-rasanya Ichigo semakin menyilaukan saja.

"Kau masih di sini? Tidak bawa payung, ya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk. Sudah jelas, bukan? Tidak mungkin dia sengaja berdiam di sini untuk mengamati hujan jika ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya dalam keadaan _kering_.

"Mau kuantar? Sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Lagipula sebentar lagi gelap_._" Ichigo membuka payung transparannya, kemudian melihat ke arah Uryuu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Pulang dengan Kurosaki? Satu payung berdua?

Tidak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap baik padanya. Memang benar mereka sudah melakukan berbagai macam petualangan bersama, bekerja dalam tim, dan sebagainya. Tapi tetap saja status mereka tidak berubah di mata Uryuu.

Shinigami dan Quincy itu musuh_. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Apa pun itu.

Dan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan bantuan dari shinigami? Bahkan meskipun seorang _substitute _shinigamiseperti Ichigo?

"Ishida?" Ichigo sukses membuyarkan lamunannya dan membawanya kembali ke Karakura.

"Rumah kita berlawanan arah, Kurosaki." Uryuu beralasan.

Si rambut oranye itu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi sepertinya ia belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat sehingga hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau pulang saja, Kurosaki. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Segera setelah mengatakannya Uryuu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ada yang _salah _dengan ucapannya itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu ambil ini." Dengan itu Ichigo membuat Uryuu menggenggam gagang payung dan melangkah menyambut hujan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

Uryuu kaget. Terdiam sesaat sementara otaknya memroses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa maksudnya orang itu? Kenapa dia malah memberikan payungnya dan hujan-hujanan begitu?

Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung hujan sudah tidak begitu deras, jadi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh menerobos hujan begitu saja. Meskipun ia sadar betul kalau Uryuu pasti menganggapnya idiot.

Semoga saja dia tidak sempat melihat mukanya yang memerah tadi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, tiba-tiba mengangsurkan payung begitu saja kepada Uryuu. Sejak kapan ia peduli pada si peringkat 1 itu?

Ichigo melambatkan langkahnya dan meraba dada sebelah kirinya.

Ah, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"Kau jadi basah, kan? _Baka._"

Ia tersentak kaget. Uryuu sudah berjalan di sampingnya dengan menggenggam payung yang melindungi mereka berdua dari gerimis sore itu.

Cepat sekali dia! Oh iya, pasti dia menggunakan _hirenkyaku._

"I-Ishida?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sebodoh dirimu, Kurosaki."

Masih cukup kaget dengan kemunculan Uryuu yang tiba-tiba, Ichigo hanya meringis malu.

...

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Simfoni hujan mengalun di antara mereka. Rintik-rintik yang membasahi bumi.

Ichigo melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, bahkan hinaan atau sarkasme yang biasanya dengan mudah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Dia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

"Aku saja yang pegang." Ichigo merebut gagang payung dari Uryuu, bersentuhan dengan jemari kurus itu. Halus sekali, pikirnya.

Diam lagi.

_Inner _Ichigo berteriak frustasi. Ishida tidak bicara sama sekali!

"Hei Ishida-"

"Hn?"

"Kau lapar?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak." Balasan yang sangat datar.

Diam lagi.

"Err-" _Apa yang mau kukatakan lagi?_

"Kau mengerti apa yang diajarkan Ochi-sensei tadi?"

_Inner_ Ichigo langsung memukul dahinya. Bodoh sekali, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang diajarkan Ochi-sensei di kelas tadi. Dia kan tahu segalanya!

Uryuu menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut. Tapi jika Ichigo perhatikan baik-baik, ia bisa melihat Quincy itu tersenyum kecil. Begitu samarnya hingga tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Kurosaki?"

Jawabannya membuat Ichigo tertegun. Padahal biasanya ia akan membalas 'bukan urusanmu' dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

Dan benarkah dia tersenyum? Ichigo pikir mungkin ia berhalusinasi.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya tidak biasanya kau begitu diam, Ishida."

Benar sekali. Tidak biasanya seorang Uryuu Ishida diam jika berhadapan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Kemana perginya sindiran, sarkasme, hinaan dan silat lidah yang tak ada habisnya itu?

"Aku merasa biasa saja."

Benarkah?

Bukan apa-apa, hanya entah kenapa ia begitu gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan rima yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tiap kali lengan mereka bersentuhan.

Ide tentang berduaan di bawah naungan payung di tengah rintik hujan mungkin terdengar begitu klise namun romantis secara bersamaan.

Tapi _masalahnya_ dua insan itu adalah diadan Ichigo.

Shinigami dan Quincy.

Lagipula, perasaan hangat apa yang menyeruak ke dalam dadanya ini?

Tak terasa kini mereka berdiri di depan kompleks apartemen Uryuu. Saat itu hujan memang sudah berhenti dan hari semakin gelap.

Uryuu membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Mau mampir, Kurosaki?"

"Oh, tentu."

Ichigo mengekor Uryuu memasuki kompleks apartemen.

...

Tidak terlalu luas di dalam sini. Tapi cukup luas bagi Uryuu yang hanya tinggal seorang diri. Bersih dan rapi, tipikal Ishida.

Sementara Uryuu ke dalam untuk mencari handuk kering, Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di ujung sofa, mengendarkan pandangannya mengamati ruangan itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh di sini. Padahal ia pikir ia akan disambut dengan cat tembok biru muda berpola Quincy cross. Hanya putih biasa. Tidak ada hiasan dinding yang mencolok. Semuanya normal dan biasa.

"Pakai ini." Ichigo menoleh dan dengan sigap menangkap handuk putih yang dilemparkan oleh Uryuu, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Uryuu masuk ke dalam lagi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan _hoodie _biru muda tersampir di pundaknya, kedua tangannya memegang cangkir berisi teh hijau.

"Aku tidak tahu muat atau tidak, tapi ini ukuran paling besar yang kupunya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan teh hijau, Kurosaki."

Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana selain mengangguk dan menerima saja.

Uryuu duduk di ujung sofa yang satunya, menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

Ada yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi apa itu, Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu. Pasti sesuatu mengenai jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar sejak tadi. Di dalam apartemen yang hening begini ia jadi takut kalau-kalau Uryuu dapat mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju, Kurosaki." Uryuu mengatakannya tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo, 100% berkonsentrasi dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

Shinigami itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang Ichigo yang tidak berbicara!

Saat ia selesai dan kembali ke ruang tengah, Uryuu masih duduk manis dengan cangkir teh di tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali menekuni cangkirnya, seperti isinya adalah emas permata saja.

"Setelah ini kau bisa pulang, Kurosaki. Keluargamu pasti mencemaskanmu,"

"Ah, iya."

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Tadi Uryuu, sekarang gantian Ichigo yang tidak bicara.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu duduk lagi untuk meminum tehnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak dapat menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa aneh jika berhadapan dengan Uryuu. Apalagi bersentuhan dengannya, seperti ada arus listrik yang menyetrumnya.

Apakah dia-...

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang."

...

Ichigo duduk di _genkan_ dan mengikat tali sepatunya, sementara Uryuu berdiri di belakangnya. Menegakkan badannya, Ichigo menghadap Uryuu dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Terima kasih, Ishida."

Si rambut raven itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih jelas. "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, Kurosaki."

_Kawaii..._

Apa-apaan ini? Tidak biasanya mereka beramah-tamah satu sama lain seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa, semuanya terasa benar bagi Ichigo.

Dia masih berdiri menghadap Uryuu, seperti belum rela untuk pergi dari apartemennya. Membuat Uryuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ichigo tersenyum. Padahal jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Ia merencanakan _sesuatu._

Kebetulan sekali saat itu Uryuu sedang menerawang, –akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali melamun- Ichigo pun maju dan mengecup pipi kirinya dengan cepat. Hal itu langsung menyadarkan Uryuu dari lamunannya. Semburat pink menghiasi pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ishida!"

Ichigo memutar _handle _pintu dan pergi.

Pergi meninggalkan Uryuu yang masih terkejut dengan aksinya barusan. Dan perlahan ia meraba pipi kirinya yang memerah.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

...

"Hei Ichigo! Bagaimana kalau kita ke _game center_ sepulang sekolah? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana. Setelah itu kita mampir ke _cafe _yang baru buka di ujung jalan. Kudengar pelayan di sana seksi dan cantik-cantik. Iya kan, Mizuiro?"

Pagi-pagi begini Keigo sudah mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Selamat pagi, Ishida-kun!" Orihime dengan riang menyapa Uryuu yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Oh. Pagi, Inoue-san."

Begitu duduk di bangkunya, ia disambut dengan Ichigo yang menyodorkan jaket yang kemarin ia pinjamkan padanya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini! Terima kasih, Ishida!" ujarnya.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

"I-iya." Uryuu menerimanya dengan muka memerah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

**OWARI**


End file.
